


Sakura’s Depression

by absolute_madhaus



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Hand holding is lewd, Hot lesbian zombie sex, Its straight up gay, Lesbians, Saki is herself, Tae is legendary, Threesome - F/F/F, ai is lowkey too bold, finger lickin’ Fun, junko is literally a joke, lily is there to fill up dialogue as a plot device, lmafo, sakura is the sentient smash god, yugiri is herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_madhaus/pseuds/absolute_madhaus
Summary: After Sakura got hit by another truck, she loses all her memory of her zombie friends, replaced by the old memories from her life. She has her moment, and then it spirals into the longest one-shot zombie action you’ll see in your life.





	Sakura’s Depression

**Author's Note:**

> This took MONTHS of writing. I started this back when I was waiting for episode 12 to air. I abandoned it, then returned to it and tied up the story. I consulted a friend of mine about depression, since he often vents to me when he feels down, or when he needs someone to talk to. I believe Sakura was really suffering from depression for some time, and I think this might capture that feeling in a more understandable way.

Sakura leaned against the railing staring off into the expansive mansion yard. The rain was pouring down loudly drowning out the voice in her head. All that was left was the empty apathetic husk.  
Sakura had enough. She had just regained her memory after being hit by a van... again. She was stuck in an old mansion full of zombies that were her “friends”.  
The irony of this whole situation was too absurd to believe. Her whole life, she put all of herself into everything she did only to fall flat upon her face. Every bad thing seemed to just find her. One fateful day, she just so happens to not look both ways before running into the street, and she gets obliterated by a truck. She went to safety town completing the course and passing, but ends up cutting her own life short. Literally the story of her life.  
The twisted irony is that now she’s dead, all her dreams have come true. She’s an idol in a group with her biggest inspiration, Ai Mizuno. Luck couldn’t be better for her here, as she heard from her friends. Unfortunately, that’s been taken away from her, since getting hit by another van she lost all of her zombie memories.  
The sound of thunder jolts her from her daze. She looks down at her hands. They were a shade of lack-of-circulation-blue and they looked well... dead. She felt dead, even though she already was. If she could die again, she would in a heartbeat.  
Who were these people? Where was she? She was too depressed to care. She couldn’t go back to her family without giving them exponentially more grief. It’s been 10 years and she’s long gone to everyone who knew her. She’s stuck in a rut.  
“Sakura.” She didn’t even flinch. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she glanced sideways.  
“Go away Ai. I’m useless.” Sakura said dejectedly.  
“Sakura, I know this is a lot to take in, but believe me when I say we need you. Not only in Franchouchou, but as a friend as well.” Ai said as reassuringly as she could. She sounded incredibly pained.  
“I’m giving all of you grief by literally existing right now. I’m a walking mess of despair and pain to everyone around me.” Sakura belted out. That was the final straw for Sakura. She pushed Ai’s hand off of her shoulder and climbed on the railing. She jumped off and fell two stories into bushes below. Her arms and head became unattached and flew in all directions. Unfortunately, Sakura couldn’t kill herself even if she tried. She rocked her head getting momentum, and she rolled her head up out of a mud puddle. She saw her body laying tangled in the bushes. Leaves and grass clung to her corpse. She heard the sloshing of footsteps and Ai and another blonde-haired punk looking girl come across her body.  
“Sakura, where’s your head at?!” The punk girl yelled.  
“Not in a good place.” She muttered to herself sarcastically. Ai found her arms and attached them to her body. The blonde girl ran over to her head, picking it up. She started petting her head affectionately, hugging it tightly. Sakura started biting at her fingers, but the girl didn’t seem to mind. After being dragged inside and reassembled, Ai and the other girl cross their arms and stare in disappointment at the complete mess that was Sakura.  
“Saki, get her cleaned up in the washroom. I’ll meet you in a minute with fresh clothes.” Ai said, running off. Saki took Sakura by the hand attempting to lead her, but Sakura refused to move and Saki ended up pulling off her hand.  
“Sakura, listen up. It sucks. I get it. We’ve got your back no matter what happens, if that makes you feel better.” Saki said. Sakura shifted her gaze away and said nothing.  
“I’ll have to prove to you that I’ve got your back, huh? Come on, let’s go.” Saki said as she flipped Sakura onto her own back and carried her down the hall.  
“I’m nothing but dead weight. Just leave me alone, please.” Sakura pleaded, tears forming.  
“No shit, egghead. Shut up so your best friend, me, can clean ya up.” Saki kicked open the washroom door and tossed the very sad Sakura into the tub. Saki tried taking off her wet muddy clothes, but Sakura pushed Saki away. Saki wouldn’t give up, and Sakura started punching at Saki. Soon enough, Saki and her were in a fist fight. Saki sent a devastating punch right at her head, which slammed Sakura’s head into the ground with a nasty thud.  
A flash went through her mind, and a feeling of life rushed back to her. She started remembering her zombie friends. Their smiles, their shitty personalities, performance and practice. These feelings of familiarity flooded back to her.  
“S-Saki?” Sakura started to say, until Saki sprayed her with the shower attachment.  
“A clean egg is a happy egg.” Saki said.  
“Saki!” Sakura complained, fighting against constant stream of water. Sakura started throwing more punches; one catching Saki off guard sending her sprawling. Sakura started scrambling for the exit. She reached the door until being knocked back by Ai swinging the door open.  
“I knew it. She was going to start fighting the moment I left.” Ai said. Sakura felt her gut drop in dread. Her depression had been replaced by fear of what her friends were planning. Fortunately, she had started to remember her undead friends in a clear light since Saki slammed her head, but it still didn’t take away from the dread.  
“I-I’m sorry I-I’ll be g-good.” Sakura stammered as Ai flashed her the sternest glare. Sakura started cowering in fear, edging away from Ai in a panicked state. Saki took this opportunity to tackle and pin Sakura face down into the ground.  
“W-w-wait!” Sakura started pleading, but it was no use. Saki had already started taking off her muddy clothes.  
-  
Meanwhile, our favorite trap Lily and the shy 1980’s Junko listened intently from down the hall.  
“Are you sure they aren’t hurting Sakura in there?” Lily expresses with great worry. It was quite justifiable, since the sounds of Sakura’s choked sobs along with Ai’s and Saki’s grunts with the occasional thud were quite the shock to the ear.  
“I-I don’t know. I just hope they aren’t putting Sakura into a deeper depression.” Junko said timidly, trying to desperately distance herself mentally from the situation with all her might.  
“Im getting Yugiri.” Lily said, running off leaving Junko all by her lonesome. That was until Junko sensed the presence of the legendary Tae Yamada approaching silently. Junko instinctively started bolting down the hallway, being chased by a growling Tae running after her on all fours.  
-  
“AI, THE SOAP!!” Saki gritted her teeth as Sakura flailed helplessly against the pin Saki put her in. Ai came in with the soap and started scrubbing the dirt and mud off of Sakura.  
“S-s-stop!!!” Sakura choked on her panicked pleas. Ai had no mercy as she aggressively scrubbed away at the stubborn zombie. At that moment, the somehow not horribly decayed 19th century Yugiri calmly opens the door. Sakura looks up at Yugiri with pleading eyes mouthing a silent help. Yugiri just stares and clears her throat.  
“Would you like me to take her dirty laundry?” Yugiri asks casually. Sakura screeches helplessly in betrayal as Saki starts shampooing her hair viciously. Yugiri nods and gathers the muddy clothing strewn across the floor before shutting the door and leaving. For a split second, Saki loosened her pin on Sakura to get more shampoo. Sakura took this opportunity to fling Saki off of her and make a rush to the door. Ai slipped on the wet floor trying to catch the fleeing zombie.  
Sakura turns the door handle just before Saki tackles her to the ground once more. A fight breaks out with Sakura wildly punching Saki in the face as she and Ai start trying to regain control.  
Saki removes her shirt and uses it to tie Sakura’s wrists together. Ai sits on top of her and assists subduing the zombie. Sakura could feel the adrenaline rush on her body start to diminish. The dread and the embarrassment of this whole situation made Sakura lose hope in escaping her friends.  
“I g-give up. P-please no more.” Sakura breathlessly chokes out. No sooner after, does she start crying tears of helpless defeat.  
“If you try to run, we’ll dismember you.” Ai threatened. Sakura nodded as best she could before she was yanked up.  
“Sit. Stay. Good girl.” Saki says making Sakura sit still as she finished washing her hair. Sakura sat and did as she was told, and before long, Ai was drying her off with a towel.  
“See, don’t ya feel better after washing off?” Saki said, as she dressed Sakura in her night clothes.  
“After you slammed my head in the ground I got my memories back.” The clean zombie muttered into as she collapsed against Saki completely drained of energy. She felt her friend laugh and embrace her.  
“Good to hear. Are we getting back the zombie we all love?” Ai says, as she huddles the three of them together and march down the hall to bed.  
After entering the room, Lily and Yugiri look up from the card game they were playing.  
“I heard all the screaming from in there. Is everyone alright?” Lily asks innocently. Saki huffs out and groans.  
“This one puts up a good fight.” Saki says, supporting the half asleep zombie from falling to the floor. Lily laughs and continues playing cards.  
After putting Sakura to bed, the rest of the girls converge.  
“When she wakes up will she still be depressed?” Lily asks.  
“Not as much as today, but most certainly she will.” Yugiri says, glancing over at the sleeping zombie.  
“She’ll feel better in no time.” Saki muttered, as she sat down next to the sleeping zombie. Ai sat on the other side, petting Sakura as she slept.  
Down the hall, there was a distant screeching noise and a shout. A few seconds later, a one arm; one legged Junko stumbles in.  
“I’ve been attacked.” Junko said, absolutely traumatized. She shakily hops over to her bed, hiding under the covers.  
“It looks like everyone has had a rough day.” Yugiri sighed.  
“Let’s call it a night.” Ai says. Yugiri flips the switch and everyone goes to bed. All but Ai who continues to caress the sleeping zombie. Eventually, Ai crawls into bed next to Sakura, holding her closely.  
-  
The next morning, Sakura wakes up later than usual. She tries to sit up, but an arm is draped over her waist, making her freeze. She looks down and immediately recognizes it as Ai.  
The nights events suddenly come rushing back and Sakura curses internally. It was so embarrassing as it was but now she’s got Ai sleeping right up next to her. Sakura lays back down awkwardly, praying she didn’t wake up Ai.  
“Morning.” Ai says softly, burying her face into her back. A blush spread across her face as she fangirled over her friend and favorite idol. Sakura swallowed hard. Before she could compose herself to reply, Ai snakes her hand up her body, cupping her breast.  
Sakura’s mind went completely numb, and the only thing keeping her from passing out was the contact point of Ai’s hand on her body. Ai snakes her other arm under her and reaches around cupping the other breast.  
This was no accident. Sakura could feel the heat building up inside of her quickly. She wasn’t gay, right? Was she? She tried to think back on her school crushes when she was alive, but no one had really fancied her eye. Great.  
“You’re not against it?” Ai whispers in her ear, her voice low and confident. Sakura felt a huge jolt shake through her as Ai slid her hand down to caress her thigh and press her lips against the back of her neck. Sakura bit on her cheeks to keep from moaning out in pleasure.  
“W-we’re late to the m-morning meeting.” Sakura hissed. If she had a heartbeat, her chest would be pounding a bass line deeper than a trap beat. Her mouth was dry leaving her voided.  
“The others will cover us. Fortunately, we have all the time we want.” To finish the sentence, Ai squeezes Sakura’s juicy thigh dangerously close to her throbbing core. Sakura arched into Ai and hissed in pleasure, as Ai started kissing her down her neck with sloppy kisses. Ai growled and grasped onto Sakura’s breast aggressively, hooking her other hand inside the waist band of her pants. Sakura moaned as she felt a smirk grow on Ai’s lips.  
“A-Ai...” Sakura breathed out. Ai stopped playing with the waistband of her pants. Sakura felt the heat of her body become rather noticeable.  
“What is it?” Ai moaned softly, sliding her teeth down Sakura’s neck.  
“I c-can’t do it like this.” Sakura said, feeling her head start to spin. Her words were dry like paper and crackled in a rather ungraceful manner.  
“Hmmm?” Ai chuckled to herself and then moved to sit on top of Sakura. She smiled as she tipped her head down to kiss Sakura. Ai was startled as she felt hands push her shoulders back.  
“No.” Sakura asserted, shredding Ai’s heart. Ai sat frozen.  
“I-It’s not fair to you.” Sakura said, balling her fists up in Ai’s shirt. Ai’s mind began trying to piece together what she could possibly mean. It didn’t matter since Ai would do anything in her power to get the smash. Ai swallowed her hesitation and dove in.  
“This is more than fair for me, Sakura.” Ai said, reaching down to grab both large zombie breasts. Sakura’s grip tightened as Ai leaned down, kissing her chin. Sakura’s breath caught, making Ai revel in the power she had over the girl below her.  
“Tell me what you want.” Ai whispered in her ear in the most seductive voice she could manage. She was inexperienced but she felt like an instinct overcame her when touching Sakura. Sakura whimpered and swallowed.  
“I want to do you.” Sakura said, looking up with a new found confidence. This startled Ai, who’s heart froze in her chest.  
“Huh?”  
“Lay down, Ai.”  
“Huh?!”  
With that, Ai was rolled off of Sakura who quickly mounted on top of her. Ai felt herself heat up instantly, grabbing at the sheets. She dug her head into the pillow trying to hide. Sakura smiled and tilted Ai’s head back up to face her and went in for a kiss. Ai clawed at Sakura’s back, holding on to her shirt for dear life... or death. Whatever the case, Sakura was making a mess out of Ai, who was extinguished after one kiss. Breaking off the kiss, Sakura scooted down Ai’s body, lifting and removing her shirt, before latching onto her collar bone.  
“S-Sakura.” Ai whimpered, as Sakura started leaving marks all across her chest. She felt a rush of fire course through her undead veins, giving her a rush of confidence. Sakura never really looked like one to be more on the rougher side, but Ai wouldn’t deny she was absolutely obsessed. Sakura latched onto her breast and looked up to see Ai tearing up. Tears slid down her face from the intensity of the whole thing.  
Sakura felt sympathy, but she was too far on a roll to stop now. Sakura slid her right hand down into Ai’s pants and felt her up. Ai groaned and Sakura was shocked on how absolutely soaked Ai was. Sliding her tongue across her flat chest, Sakura latched on the other breast before stroking Ai. She watched the idol arch her back in shock.  
Sakura’s ears were filled with the pants and moans of her favorite idol that had first inspired her all those years ago. This to Sakura was heaven on earth. For the first time, Sakura was glad to be resurrected from the dead.  
“In...” Ai breathed out, her body and voice were literally quaking. Sakura slid her fingers inside, feeling the walls clamp down around her fingers with amazing strength. The excitement swelled up inside Sakura. She sped up her thrusts, watching Ai slip faster and faster out of reality. Ai shuddered as she felt her high approaching. Just as Ai was about to tumble over the edge, she removes her fingers. She moved her head up and sank down into her neck. She lifted the arch of Ai’s back sliding her middle finger as deep inside Ai as she could.  
Ai felt her body tremble in uncontrollable pleasure. She could no longer form words other than “Sakura” and pleasured moans. This was in no way gentle and delicate. Sakura lit a fire inside of Ai’s body that jumbled all her thoughts and emotions into a complete mess.  
Sakura had no hesitation curling her fingers and stroking her walls.  
“S-Sakura!!!” Ai tangled her fingers in the ginger zombie’s hair and pulled her up for a kiss. Sakura moved in and out, curling and thrusting at the same speed, reaching in as far as she could. Ai wanted more so she tugged on Sakura’s hair who understood her message and speed up adding her ring finger. Ai screamed into Sakura’s kiss unable to hold back her sounds of pleasure she worked so hard to keep down.  
Sakura groped the girl’s breast, and started scissoring her insides. Sakura groaned as Ai convulsed in pleasure beneath her.  
“S-Sakura...” Ai broke the kiss, tears streaming down her face. She was close and Sakura knew it. Sakura focused on curling her fingers and keeping them spread to maximize Ai’s pleasure.  
Sakura started sucking on her breasts again which is when Ai moaned “Sakura” as she came hard into her hand. Sakura let her ride the wave of pleasure by not letting up until Ai started to fade. With that, Sakura gave her a sloppy kiss, and slowly removed her fingers. Ai was absolutely smashed. She couldn’t think straight at all, only because it was super gay. Ai lay for a minute or so with Sakura hugging her comfortingly. When Ai relearned how to speak, she turned over and kissed Sakura.  
“Sakura... where did you learn to do... that?” Ai said, still absolutely shattered. Sakura blushes.  
“That was my first time.” Sakura said, snuggling against Ai’s chest. Ai sighed and hugged Sakura and the both of them drifted off into sleep.  
-  
“What happened in here lmafooo” Saki said as she burst into the room. She noticed Ai’s shirt flung across the room and a topless shattered looking Ai and Sakura sleeping next to each other. It was obvious why the two didn’t show up in the practice room. Saki walked over and nudged Sakura with her foot.  
“Huh..?” Sakura mumbled, waking up from a hardcore nap. Saki grabbed Ai’s shirt and tossed it at Sakura. Slowly, Sakura became more aware of her surroundings.  
Sakura froze in panic as she realized Saki just discovered her and Ai’s dirty little secret. She sat up quickly, forgetting Ai was topless, revealing all the marks she left on Ai’s body.  
“I-I can explain.” Sakura stammered to a completely red-faced Saki who was dumbfounded by the absolute destruction Sakura left on Ai’s body.  
“N-no need. Let’s get ya two cleaned up before anyone else finds out ya two were uh- yeah.” Saki says, dragging Ai out from the bed. Ai wasn’t waking up.  
“Come on Sakura the others are on their way. We got to carry her!!” Saki said as the two of them lifted the unresponsive Ai and rushed to the washroom.  
-  
“I did NOT-“ Ai said when Sakura filled in the details when Ai woke up in the washroom being scrubbed by Sakura. Ai’s face turned beet red as she also realized that Sakura had literally smashed her into unconsciousness.  
“I need to repay the favor to you, Sakura.” Said Ai shyly. She already knew she was no match against the incredible lesbian talent Sakura has, but dang it she needed to smash back.  
“N-no need. It really cheered me up... spending time with you... it was a dream come true in a sense.” Sakura blushed and looked away. Ai embraced her with a tight hug.  
“I’m so happy we’ve got you back, Sakura.” Ai smiled and placed a kiss on her neck. Sakura giggles and stood up.  
“We need to practice for the big performance.” Sakura said, making a determined fist. Ai wondered how Sakura had this much energy after obliterating her that morning.  
“I-I might sit out today if that’s alright. I’m very sore from being manhandled this morning.” Ai said blushing profusely from the shameless words utter led from her mouth. Sakura covered her mouth and giggled.  
“I’ll let the others know you pulled your back muscles trying to deal with me last night.” Sakura said, feeling the dread and guilt wash over her. Ai patted her on the back.  
“Go.” With that, Sakura left.  
-  
“H-hi...” Sakura entered the practice room slowly, her head down. She realized how much worry and guilt she put on her friends. She had been so self absorbed in her own pity to suck it up or even talk things through with her friends. Lily ran up and gave Sakura a hug before running back. Junko stood by the stereo ready to put on the beats.  
“Do you remember your parts Sakura? Is your memory back?” Junko asked timidly, not wanting to offend or disturb Sakura in the times of intense emotional turmoil.  
“After being beaten by Saki, I regained my memory.” Sakura smiled sweetly. Everyone looked at Saki with a disappointing stare, but Junko has already stared the music.  
Luckily for once in Sakura’s pathetic life, she regained her memory for the dance and song. Everything was falling into place for once.  
-  
Sakura sighed a huff of relief as they took a break. Sakura walked a bit down the hallway and entered a vacant room, sitting down against the wall. She needed some alone time. The emotional rush of finally seeing a good in her life gave her a warm feeling. However, she worried that it would easily be snatched away. She pulls her knees up to her chest. What if she messes up at concert? What if she messes up vocals and ends up off pitch? Something bad was bound to happen. Soon, Sakura’s worry and anxiety consumed her and she no longer felt confident like she did.  
It was all a lie. All good things like this will come crashing down. It’s inevitable. These thoughts consumed her as she lay there on the floor lost in thought.  
There was a knock on the door. It was Saki.  
“Hey Egghead. Feelin’ better?” Saki said strolling in sitting by the depressed zombie. Sakura buried her head in her knees and groans.  
“Did practice not cheer you up? Spill the tea sis.” Saki said, patting her back a bit too hard. After a few hits she gives Sakura a sideways hug.  
“It’s going to fall apart. I’m not cute enough to be an idol.” Sakura sulked. She hugs her knees even tighter to her chest. The wistfulness of things were setting in for this poor zombie.  
“You’re right. You’re not cute at all.” Saki laughed, playfully pushing her over. The playful sarcasm of Saki made Sakura momentarily forget her depression.  
“I-I’m serious. I’m going to mess up and it’ll ruin all of your hard work! I’m such bad luck.” Sakura complained. Reaching out, Saki started tickling the sad zombie. Sakura started giggling, kicking at Saki to get her away.  
“You’re the ugliest idol I’ve ever seen. Ewwwwww.” Saki cackled. The tickling wouldn’t let up and Sakura was struggling with all of her might. Withdrawing her attack, Saki huffs and sits against the wall. Sakura sits up and catches her breath.  
“Hey! Don’t frown on me!” Grinning from ear to ear, Saki grabs Sakura’s face with two hands. Putting her thumbs on the corner of her mouth, she slides them up into a cringy smile. Why was Sakura friends with her again? She’s out of control. Reaching up, Sakura tugs down Saki’s hands.  
“You’re acting stupid, Saki!!” Sakura snaps. Momentarily startled, Saki’s shoulders shoot up defensively. She soon collects herself, grabbing onto Sakura’s shoulders, and looks into her zombie eyes.  
“Get it together. We’re all counting on you! Ya can’t just give up so soon.” She snarled, furrowing her brow. Sighing, Sakura tries to push Saki away in frustration. Saki doesn’t budge. Instead, Saki pulls Sakura right into a hug. Sakura’s arms wrap around her instinctively.  
“Dang it, Sakura. You’re popular and we couldn’t go on without ya. Ya brought all of us together and all that...” Saki said, choosing her words carefully.  
“Saki.” Sakura’s eyes softened. She could tell Saki was having a hard time trying to get through to her. She felt guilty that Saki was trying relentlessly to get to her. She felt a tinge of worth for once in her undead life. She was needed and the way she was acting was inexcusable.  
“I’m sorry for being so stubborn and....” She murmured, squeezing Saki tighter. A wave of hot tears washed over her. She did her best to hold back her tears, trembling from the effort. Saki pats and pets her head. Sakura buried her head in Saki’s shoulder, taking a shaky breath.  
“Hey, it’s alright. If there’s anything i can do for ya, I’m here.” Saki said, tangling her hands in Sakura’s hair.  
“I’m sorry.” Sakura says, lifting her head and sits back. Swiftly moving her hand, she covers Saki’s eyes, leaning in to kiss her. Saki jumps from the sudden contact.  
“I-I” Sakura stammered, realizing what she had just done, her eyes swelling up with tears. Saki clawed her fingers in Sakura’s hair, pulling her face in for another kiss. Sakura’s mind spun. Sticking her tongue into Saki’s mouth, she felt Saki gasp softly before returning the favor. Sakura broke the kiss, tears started streaming down her face. Saki noticed, and wiped them away gently, giving her a soft smile. Saki was about to open her mouth to say something, but Sakura put her finger against Saki’s lips. She slid her thumb under her chin and pulled her in for another soft kiss. It was gentle, with the two of them lost in each other’s taste. However, that quickly changed as Sakura felt Saki guide her back against the wall. She climbed over her legs and started to slide her hands up her shirt. Grabbing her wrists, Sakura pulled Saki’s hands away.  
“Not yet.” Sakura said softly, her voice wavering slightly. Saki paused for a moment before sliding her fingers though the other girl’s hair and smashing their lips together once again in a passionate embrace. Sakura snuck her hands around Saki’s waist and guided the smaller girl to sit on her juicy thighs. Saki breaks the kiss, with only a centimeter between them.  
“Please Sakura...” her voice trails off as Sakura grabs her wrist, and guides her hand under shirt and under her bra.  
“Is this alright..?” Saki whispers with concern.  
“Mmmm...” was Sakura’s only response. Saki took a deep shaky breath, sliding her hands around Sakura’s bra, unhooking it. Dancing her fingers across her breasts, she pushes up the girl’s bra, squeezing them lightly.  
“Are you sure? Once I get going I...” Saki groans as Sakura latched her teeth to the base of her neck, biting down. With that, Saki swiftly lifted off Sakura’s shirt and bra in one swoop. Sakura’s basketballs were bigger and more impressive up close and personal. Saki wasted no time. She gave wet open mouth kisses across her breasts. Sakura laced her fingers in Saki’s mane, egging her on ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Sakura tilted her head back, moaning from the sensations Saki sent rippling through her.  
Saki’s wet mouth trailed up her body to her neck, sending tingles of electricity up and down her spine. Saki slid her hand up into Sakura’s skirt stroking her over her panties, which were drenched. Sakura gasped and wrapped her arms around Saki’s neck.  
“Mmm... Saki...” Sakura moaned into Saki’s ear, which turned her completely red.  
“Dang Sakura...” Saki hissed. Saki removes her hand, reaching down and spreading Sakura’s thighs. She rolls Sakura’s panties off, tossing them aside. Without hesitation, she slides on her stomach and buries her head between her legs. The feeling of Saki’s tongue swirl around made Sakura moan out.  
“Ahh... S-Saki...” Sakura cried out as Saki sucked her juices and flicked her tongue across her clit. Sakura’s core heated up quickly, leaving her quivering at Saki’s mercy. Saki removed her head, looking up at the panting Sakura.  
“Sit on m’face, Egghead.” Saki said with a shit eating grin. With shaky arms, Sakura gets on all fours. Saki scoots up between her legs, pulling her hips down onto her face. Sakura gasped in pleasure as Saki thrust her tongue into her. Sakura leaned over, undoing the zipper on Saki’s pants. Saki however, kneed Sakura in the face, who ended up sitting further back onto Saki’s face. She wrapped her arms around Sakura’s thighs, keeping Sakura in that position, kissing her lower lips, her tongue reaching deeper than before. Sakura’s hips ground into Saki, as she cried out Saki’s name.  
“S-Saki...nnnh!” Sakura panted, as Saki’s hand slid around, rubbing her clit. The heat soared and the tension in Sakura’s core quickly grew. Tears started to form in her eyes, the pulsating pleasure becoming to much to handle. Saki sucked her, sending a wave of heat through her entire being. She was close. Sakura’s shaky cries began to rise in pitch slightly, and Saki sent long strokes up and down her slit, all the while fingering Sakura’s clit.  
“Saki!” Sakura cried, cumming all over Saki’s face. Saki licked Sakura till she came down from her high.  
“Dang Sakura, you’re so hot like that.” Saki pants, emerging from Sakura’s legs. She gives a sideways grin, and Sakura sits down on the floor, catching her breath. She squeals in surprise as she feels Saki spreading her legs. Saki inserts her finger, thrusting in all the way to her third knuckle, before slowly dragging it out.  
“Mmm... more...” whispers Sakura as she squeezes her eyes shut, begging by thrusting her hips up into Saki’s hand.  
“Feel free to scream as loud as you’d like, Egghead.” Saki says, covering her mouth with her own. Sakura moaned out as her and Saki’s juices swirled in her mouth. Saki slid two fingers in, hooking them and shoving them in and out, pounding against her pelvis with an intense force. Her fingers curled with every time she slid out, before shoving them back in.  
“Nnnn!” Sakura moaned into Saki’s mouth. Sakura felt the strength leave her, and she fell on her back. All the while, Saki plunged her fingers sending shock after shock through her body. Sakura cried out into Saki’s mouth that was glued onto her own. Sakura started shaking from the melting pleasure, arching her back and bucking her hips into Saki’s hand. Saki’s free hand squeezed Sakura’s breast, making Sakura gasp. Sakura’s vision went white, as Saki’s hand tipped her over the edge once again. Their lips separated and drool dribbled down Sakura’s cheek, which Saki licked up.  
“Ngh” Sakura whispered, before her eyes fluttered shut. She couldn’t form words anymore. Saki kissed down her neck, running her fingers across her breasts. Sakura felt herself moan from the overwhelming amount of pleasure. Every touch sent rippling shocks through her shattered body.  
“S...top” Sakura breathed out. Saki lifted her head, making eye contact with the shattered zombie.  
“Was this too much?” Saki whispered. She smiled softly, watching Sakura draw in long breaths. She snickered and picked up Sakura’s hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. Sakura snatched her wrist, and tugged her down for one long deep kiss, before releasing her.  
“Stay here with me.” Sakura said extending her arms for a hug, which Saki gladly took. She laid down hugging the zombie as she listened to the breaths become less erratic.  
-  
After cleaning up in a washroom, the two head back to practice. Saki Swings Open the door, casually mind you, and strolls in with a tired looking Sakura trailing behind.  
“I’m glad to see you have returned.” Yugiri says formally, bowing slightly in respect.  
“What took you two so long?” Lily asked curiously.  
“Sakura was feeling depressed, ya know, so I helped relieve-“  
“My emotional breakdown with lots of TLC.” Sakura saved her dignity. Yugiri covered her mouth repressing a giggle.  
“I’m glad too see you’re relieved, Miss. Minamoto.” Yugiri says. She had definitely caught on.  
“L-let’s get back to practicing.” Junko says timidly, fearing she interrupted something important. She flips on the music, and they do their zombie idol dance routine.  
-  
“Good work everyone... I-I think we can take another break.” Junko shakes, fearing she was being too obnoxious and demanding. Lily collapses on the floor, her chest heaving. She was exhausted from doing the same dance over and over. Yugiri leaves the room, and formally opens the door to take a smoke. Meanwhile Junko sat in the corner quietly drinking her water bottle, hoping no one would look in her direction.  
“Junko?” Sakura said, walking over to the huddled Junko. Junko crawled further into the corner, drinking her water faster. Sakura sat down next to her, and Junko turned pale.  
“Junko?” Sakura asked concerned. Junko started shaking. The close contact of a corpse was making her nervous. Junko tried to open her mouth, but she ended up passing out on the spot. Sakura sighed, getting up to go find someone more interesting to talk to.  
The Legendary Tae Yamada lie on the floor in wait. This was the moment she was waiting for. She army crawled on all fours to the unconscious Junko and bit down on her leg. She started chewing her leg, making happy unintelligible zombie noises.  
-  
Ai woke up in a daze, looking around the room. She had really slept in. She didn’t expect to miss practice like she did. She felt the guilt weigh down on her. She decided to go back to sleep until Saki opened the door, before quietly shutting it behind her.  
“Hello Saki.” Ai said, stretching her arms which made loud cracking noises. Saki waved and walked over to her bed spot, and went beneath the covers looking exhausted.  
“What’s up with you?” Ai asked. It wasn’t like Saki to be so low on energy.  
“Sakura had another breakdown. I had to cheer her up, but we got carried away.” Saki said. Ai’s cheeks flushed a crimson red.  
“Y-you what?” Ai asked carefully. Ai feared the worst, but kept her hopes up she was wrong in her assumptions.  
“I fucked the depression out of her, ya.” Saki said, a shit eating grin spread across her face. Ai’s jaw fell off and into her lap. Quickly putting back on, she shook her head.  
“Don’t use that language and WHAT?” Ai said in disbelief. Her fears were right. Saki was stealing away her only fan. Unacceptable. Saki chuckled to herself.  
“Saki.” Ai said getting off the floor futon and creeping over to Saki. It was then when Ai jumped Saki and started punching her in the face.  
“H-Hey my jaw is already weak from using it today!” Saki complained putting back a good fight. Ai knew exactly what that meant and she felt the anger stir up more inside her.  
“Sakura is mine.” Ai snarled leaning aggressively close to Saki’s face. Saki seemed taken a back and turned her head away from Ai. That was when Ai noticed the bite mark at the base of Saki’s neck. Leaning down, Ai attached her lips to the spot and started giving Saki a hickey.  
“What kinda messed up revenge is... AI!!” Saki exclaimed as Ai moved her lips further up her neck. Saki squirmed in pleasure and Ai kissed up her jawline in an aggressive manner. Ai mashed her lips against Saki’s immediately sticking her tongue, sharing a very aggressive French kiss with Saki. Saki growled and head butted Ai, who was too angry to be even mildly fazed. Saki could feel her own unattended arousal snuffed from before fire up again from the adrenaline rush. Saki bit on Ai’s lower lip, eliciting a moan from Ai. It was a cute moan, which explained why Sakura had destroyed her that very morning. Ai slammed Saki’s wrist to the bed mat, sliding her other hand up her shirt and under her sports bra. Saki was also flat chested, so Ai’s hand fit around it, comfortably squeezing it. Saki drew a breath through her teeth, trying her best to escape.  
“I’m going to smash you for revenge.” Ai said through gritted teeth. Saki turned bright red.  
“That’s fine but...” Saki’s voice trailed off as she tried to buck Ai off of her, failing miserably.  
“Funny to think you had a choice.” Ai said, smashing her lips against Saki’s. Ai slid her hand down into Saki’s pants, checking for dampness. Ai inserted her finger into her damp snatch, slamming in and out, while making out with Saki. Saki growled as Ai had it rough with her, feeling herself getting close already.  
“Dang it!” Saki said as best she could as Ai added two fingers to her pounding. If Ai were honest, she found Saki absolutely adorable, her eyes shut tight with her labored breathing. Ai dug her hand into her clit, further stroking her walls. She deepens the kiss with Saki until she came.  
“T-thanks I needed that.”  
“As did I, Saki.” Ai huffed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the handle turn to the room. However, it was too late to react. Sakura walked in, witnessing Ai with her hand down Saki’s pants.  
“How’s it going?” Saki asked nonchalantly. Sakura blushed profusely looking down at Ai and back to Saki. Ai slapped Saki with her spare hand.  
“I-Ignore her Sakura it’s...” Ai started to say before blushing bright red. A wave of heat spread across Ai’s body. Embarrassed and very awkwardly, Sakura backed out the door.  
“S-Sakura!” Ai yelled. A shocked shriek was heard form the other side of the door. Ai stood up and walked to the door, swinging it open, facing the trembling zombie.  
“I...” Ai tried to explain, but Sakura looked away, avoiding her eyes completely. Ai couldn’t form a sentence through the pounding that slammed in her head. Ai exhaled in frustration, making Sakura flinch back in recoil.  
“E-eh?” Sakura squeaked, her trembling turning into shaking. Ai looked visibly pissed. Sakura’s eyes darted down the hall and back to Ai. Backing away slowly, Sakura planned to run. At least Sakura tried. Ai grabbed her shirt and dragged her back into the room before she could bolt. Ai slammed the door behind her, leaning her own back against the door. Ai looked Sakura in the eyes. Ai couldn’t speak. The embarrassment has left her stunned mute. The regret started filling Ai.  
“Get over here, Sakura.” Saki said, standing up and walking towards Sakura. Sakura was trapped. Ai was blocking her only exit and Saki was walking towards her, closing the distance leaving her no time to react. Sinking to her knees, Sakura shut her eyes tightly, scrunching up in defense. Ai sank down next to Sakura, grabbing her shoulders.  
“Sak-“ Ai choked on her own words. Sakura turned her head to glance up Ai. Her face reflected that of dread. Ai’s eyes drifted down to Sakura’s lips. Her lower lip was quivering as if she were on the verge of crying. A rush ran through Ai’s body sending her to claim Sakura’s lips before she could stop herself. Sakura’s cry was lost in Ai’s mouth. Saki took this opportunity to sit herself behind Sakura, sneaking her hands around her waist. The muscles in Sakura’s body stiffened, leaving her frozen in place. Ai’s kiss and Saki’s teasing hands were overstimulating. Tingles of electricity shot down to her core with every caress of Saki’s hands. Ai’s tongue clogged her mouth and her mind, melting her thoughts into oblivion. Ai’s fingers tangled themselves into Sakura’s hair, tugging her closer into an inescapable kiss.  
“Mmmm...” Sakura’s soft muffled moan reverberated through Ai’s entire body like a shockwave. The energy between the three of them seemingly escalated. Saki slid Sakura’s hair away from her neck, lowering her lips to the exposed skin. Sakura’s back straightened, arching her head, breaking her kiss releasing a guttural moan. Ai’s forehead was planted against the sandwiched zombie, watching her body subtly jolt with every touch. Ai let her hands travel mindlessly around Sakura’s body, tracing the curves up and down. Sakura quickly sank into pleasure, letting soft gasps slip from her lips. The pressure was building inside of Sakura faster than the gruelingly slow pace the two zombies had set.  
“Haa...” Sakura breathed as Saki started removing her top. Lifting her arms, Saki guides the shirt off. Almost immediately Ai sank her head down to suck on the soft flesh on Sakura’s chest, gently sliding down Sakura’s bra straps. Saki’s hands found Sakura’s hips, tracing circles around the top of the pelvis. Sakura arched back into Saki, simultaneously pushing her chest further into Ai’s wandering mouth. The heat was overwhelming for the sandwiched zombie girl. She couldn’t stifle the moans that slipped from her mouth between every labored breath. Ai unhooked her bra from behind, letting the bra slide down her chest. Saki’s lips danced along the freed skin on Sakura’s back as she snakes her hands to her front, groping her breasts.  
“Ahhh!” Sakura exclaimed, her arms shooting around Ai’s neck to stay upright. Ai darted her head into Sakura’s neck, licking up her throat. Sakura’s head shot back, exposing more of her skin. Ai slid in closer, sliding off her own shirt, and pressing her chest against the other girl.  
“A-Ai... Sak...”Sakura cries softly, as she felt Saki’s hands slide down her stomach and into her skirt. The assault of kisses from behind and to her front were too much to keep track of. Her breathing sped up and her throat became dry as she lost all control over her body. She felt Saki’s hands dip lower, one sliding around to rest on her hip as she sampled the waters with the other. Sakura’s lips parted in a silent scream. Ai’s mouth slid down to Sakura’s collarbone. Sakura’s hand grasped at Ai’s hair and another one clasped itself arounds Saki’s idle hand.  
“P-Please...” Sakura sobbed. Ai’s body sent a cold shiver of pleasure down her spine hearing Sakura’s raw emotion present itself so forwardly.  
“Hot damn Sakura...” Saki said, certainly feeling the arousal peak. Her fingers stroked her entrance. A whimper tore itself from Sakura’s mouth, as Ai’s mouth sucked on her breast. Sakura’s hand pushed Ai deeper into her chest, making Ai growl in pleasure. A gasp and a sob tore itself from Sakura as Saki’s hand got to work, thrusting inside of her. Sakura’s voice became an endless cry of moans, that rang like music to the other two girls. Sakura started grinding her hips down into Saki’s hand, rolling her hips back and fourth.  
“M-more...” Sakura cried out, lifting Ai’s head and connecting their lips. Sakura moaned loudly as Saki added more fingers. Ai’s hands massaged Sakura’s breasts, further feeding into Sakura’s stimulating ride on the happy party train. Sakura was close, her walls squeezed around Saki’s fingers, her mouth submitting to Ai’s dominating kiss. Her hips dug further into Saki’s hand. Sakura felt her body crumble as all her strength escaped her. Her insides boiled hot white as Sakura’s scream was dampened by Ai’s mouth. Tears poured from Sakura’s eyes as she rode out the wave of pleasure, letting her voice cry out her orgasmic high. Sakura took a bit to come down from her high, before collapsing into Ai’s open arms.  
“That...” Sakura breathed out shakily. Ai wiped the hot tears from Sakura’s eyes. Sakura took a deep breath, before she broke out into a soft sob. Saki wrapped her arms around Sakura, keeping her from collapsing over on the ground. A few minutes of hugging came to close after Sakura had collected herself enough to form recognizable speech.  
“Nnnn....” Sakura said relaxing completely into Ai’s arms, passing out.  
“Hot.” Saki whispered, as they carefully laid Sakura down on the floor futon. Ai nodded in a silent agreement as they watched Sakura doze. Sakura’s soft breaths filled the room with a soft ambience.  
“I think we can both agree on one thing, Saki.” Ai said after a long minute.  
“That being?” Saki asked.  
“We can get along as long as we keep this drama out of Franchouchou.” Ai said.  
“No shit. I’m out as soon as someone throws a hissy fit.” Saki exclaimed. Ai giggled and reached out to hold Saki’s hand.  
“L-lewd” Saki stammered, her face turning bright red, and her hand turning clamy. Ai looked at her with confusion.  
“Hand holding isn’t lewd, Saki.” Ai said, a smile creeping across her face. Saki refused to make eye contact with the other girl, blushing profusely. Ai pulled Saki towards her into a soft kiss. This was a mistake on Ai’s part, as Saki was by far the more experienced kisser. Saki’s tongue took over, spinning Ai’s mind around into a jumbled mess.  
“I’ll help you out.” Saki said, pushing Ai on her back, climbing on top of the other girl. Saki’s and Ai’s kiss resumed, Ai submitting to the smaller girl. Hands roamed all over Ai’s body, gently but full of raging curiosity. Fingers danced up and down the curves of Ai’s slender arms, sending a shiver down her body. Saki pushed up Ai’s sports bra, her hands squeezing Ai.  
“S-Saki...” Ai said, her breath catching, as she squirmed in pleasure. Saki’s mouth curled into a smirk as she sank down to whisper in Ai’s ear.  
“Don’t tell me you’re this easy. You must be some kind of masochist.” Ai’s cheeks flushed as Saki licked the outside of her ear.  
“I’m not a masochist.” Ai said, telling the truth. Ai was certain she wasn’t a masochist. Saki ignored her and continued squeezing Ai’s chest. Their kiss deepened and the both of them got lost in each other.  
Sakura woke from her nap, seeing Saki topping Ai literally in front of her. The two didn’t notice Sakura’s return.  
“Tell me what you want Ai.” Saki growled into Ai’s ear. Ai’s heavy breathing was a huge turn on for Sakura, making her crave the smash for a third time.  
“Mmm Saki...” Ai whined. A hand slid up Ai’s chest to her neck, lightly squeezing her throat. Saki ground her pelvis into Ai’s pelvis, both of them sharing a soft gasp.  
“Moaning m’name isn’t an answer.” Saki said. Saki’s aggressiveness slipped through, sending Ai squirming in pleasure and raw excitement.  
“Tell me how you want it.” Saki demanded, sliding her other hand to Ai’s throat. Ai’s resistance was dissolving quickly.  
“Touch me-“ Ai’s response was cut off by Saki squeezing her neck, and leaning down a centimeter from her face.  
“What are you talking about? I’m touching you right now...” Saki whispered. Ai’s strangled noise of excitement made Ai’s legs twitch.  
“S-Saki please I-“ Saki dug her fingers into the sides of Ai’s neck, digging her thumbs under her chin, locking Ai’s head in place.  
“You idiot. Give up to me and tell me what you really want. Beg for me.” Saki said, slurring the last words, kissing Ai’s jawline.  
“U-Use me...” Ai squealed shutting her eyes tightly.  
“That’s it...” Saki encouraged through her kisses.  
“Use me however you wish.” Ai wheezed, as Saki bit down on her chin.  
“You’re going to have to be more specific than that.” Saki growled. Sakura couldn’t take watching this anymore, she had to do something. She crept slowly forward, and snuck her head between Ai’s legs, kissing her through her panties. Ai let out a strangled moan. Saki didn’t notice Sakura’s reentry.  
“Damn, you really are a masochist.” Saki smirked, biting down on Ai’s lips and pulling her into a deep kiss. Sakura’s tongue played with Ai, sapping up her juices that flowed through her panties.  
“Mmmmm...” Ai cried out as Saki squeezes her breasts. That was when Saki noticed Sakura having a feast down below. She grinned widely and started squeezing Ai’s throat with one hand. Her other hand snaked through Sakura’s hair, and lifted her head up.  
“Beg.” Saki said, smiling down at the disheveled Ai. Ai grunted as she tried to get up, but Saki’s hand around her throat tightened.  
“Stop choking-“ Ai struggled out, before Saki let go. Ai let out a soft moan and took a shaky breath.  
“My B.” Saki apologized genuinely. Saki let go of Sakura’s hair. She fell straight on her face hitting the floor with a soft thud.  
“I’m n-not a fighter-” Ai said, turning her head to the side to hide her raging blush. Saki gave her a quizzical look.  
“But you can really take a pounding.” Sakura said, a smug grin spreading across her face.  
“N-no... I meant Saki was being too... aggressive...” Ai trailed off as she and Saki stared at Sakura with blank faces.  
“Dude.” Saki said.  
“It’s funny.” Sakura replies, sitting up. Sakura gives Saki a playful punch and gives a hard grin. A grin spread across Saki’s face in response and the both of them look at Ai.  
“What?“ Ai whispered nervously. Crawling around Saki, she moves to sit herself on top of Ai’s chest, before wrapping her arms around Saki’s hips and kissing her.  
Ai would be fine with this, but it was obvious that the two of them had completely forgotten they were sitting on top of her making out. She felt peeved they’d forgotten her like this, so she kicks up, and her thigh hits Saki in the back. Her kick had no effect. It was as if they were purposefully ignoring her. Ai groaned in frustration as she watched the two of them get further lost in each other. In fact, she was jealous. She wanted Sakura to herself, a pit formed in her stomach as she heard Saki moan in the kiss. This was the final straw for Ai. She kicks both of her legs up, smashing Saki in the back as hard as she could. It worked, as the blonde fell off sideways, but not before banging her head against Sakura’s.  
“Why’d ya do that, Ai?” Saki said, clearly shocked.  
“You’re...” Ai trailed off before she lifted her hands to her face, trying to hide the shame she felt. Sakura readjusted her crooked head, due to the collision almost knocking it off.  
“Someone seems rather impatient. Let’s finish her, egghead.” Saki said, hooking her own arms through Ai’s arms from behind, and dragging her away from the wall.  
“Alright Egghead, she can’t go anywhere, have at her!” Saki smugly grinned, borderline sneering at her rather brash behaviour.  
“I...” Sakura trailed, looking at Saki, then at Ai. Ai seemed tense, but after a long moment of contemplation, she nodded her head.  
“G-go ahead Sakura.” Ai whispered softly, not wanting to admit fully what she wanted. Sakura decided to start slow, planting a soft kiss on Ai’s trying to ease herself back into action.  
Ai jolted as Sakura’s tongue slid into her mouth, unable to stop the pounding of her undead heart from overriding her mind.  
Sakura broke the kiss, trailing down Ai bit by bit, taking her in. The small jolts from places where Sakura grazed with her fingers had a feverish excitement to her. It was slow, but it only made her crave more.  
“Sakura please...” Ai groaned silently, screwing her eyes shut to drown herself in the feeling of Sakura’s touch. Sakura snaked her hand down, sliding two fingers in slowly, then removing them.  
The heat built up in Ai, almost ready to explode at that very moment, but Sakura wasn’t focused on getting her off quickly.  
“Hurry Sakura, I’m close” I said through gritted teeth. All of her sense of shame was replaced by the need to complete that smash.  
Sakura sped up her fingers, slamming firmly, but not too aggressively, in and out. Ai felt her body start to unravel itself, and the rash of pleasure flow through every millimetre of her body, leaving her exhausted and spent.  
“Thank you both...” Ai said, caked in sweat and smiling faintly.  
“I should thank ya, since this was a lot more fun than I expected.” Saki said, letting Ai go.  
“We should...” Sakura said before she stopped herself. The message was clear, there was no need for it to be spoken aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like writing smut plain and simple. It makes me uncomfortable, but I forced myself to do it anyway, making it part of the reason it took so long. On a side note, I feel no remorse into making Junko a meme in this fanfic, because I’m sure at least one person laughed reading this.


End file.
